This invention relates to an automatic candle feeder and, more particularly, to a candle holder which acting under the influence of a passive weight member operates to urge the candle upwardly to a fixed burning position.
Many devices have been devised for holding candles. Among these devices have been hollow cylindrical holders having top supports which restrain the upward movement of the candle and yet permit the wick to extend therethrough for burning purposes. The lower end of the candle is urged upwardly by a spring or by a springloaded member.
While these devices are quite satisfactory, they tend with time to wear out whether by way of friction, the spring becoming broken, or other causes.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a more reliable, long-lasting device for holding candles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a passive device for urging candles upwardly to a fixed burning position.